Expectations
by Skitty13
Summary: Pondering over a commonly asked yet simple question, Paul struggles to find an answer. A surprise visit might just be what he needed. Ikarishipping. Happy Birthday KicksAndKisses! I hope you had a great birthday!


Expectations

Happy *late* Birthday, Kicks!

Surprise! :D I hope you enjoy this little ikarishipping story I put together. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Whenever anyone asked Paul what kind of girl he liked, he would always find a way to avoid answering the question.

"Hn."

Or...

"Go bother someone else."

Or...

He wouldn't say a single word and instead would coldly glare at the person who had asked it until they regretted asking him in the first place.

Most of these methods worked on the unsuspecting people he called acquaintances. Usually an awkward silence would follow or the subject would change or the attention would be directed to another person. Either way, he always managed to find a way around the question.

This time, it wasn't the case.

"So, Paul, interested in any girls?" his older brother, Reggie, prodded. He looked over at his younger brother who was staring at his Pokémon as they ate.

The sudden question had interrupted Paul's thoughts, causing a glare to appear. Reggie waited, hoping to at least get an answer out of him.

"No." Paul answered, leaning against a wooden beam that created the front porch of his house.

"No?" Reggie asked.

"No." Paul repeated.

"Alright... what do you look for in a girl?" Reggie smiled, changing his question. "Any preferences or expectations?"

Paul ignored him, calling back his Pokémon and heading off.

"Where are you going?" Reggie called out. "You haven't answered my question!"

"To train," he said, not turning around and walking off.

Grumbling under his breath, Paul knew his brother would start asking him about things the moment he came back home to Veilstone City. He just didn't expect that question to pop up.

He sat down near a stream, watching the water rushing off somewhere. Lake Valor, maybe.

_What do you look for in a girl?_

The question was stuck on his mind.

_Any preferences or expectations?_

Expectations. Although other people could have answered this question with ease, Paul seemed to struggle with on how to answer this question.

Closing his eyes and leaning back on his hands, Paul knew he couldn't act as if this were a battle and take it straightforwardly. It needed more thought to it.

_I guess someone who understands me would be okay. A girl who's strong... and quiet. Talking too much can get annoying._

Paul snapped his eyes open and stood up. After competing in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, he decided it was time for him to compete in Sinnoh.

...

"Paul!"

The purple haired trainer turned around to see a blue hair girl run over to meet him. She panted, taking the moment to catch her breath from the distance she had run.

It had a been a few months since his last visit home. Although he wasn't expecting to see more than just Reggie near his house.

He watched her recover and stand back up to greet him. "Hi Paul!"

"Hn." he answered, continuing his walk to his house.

"Um, so how are you?" Dawn asked, falling in step beside him.

"Fine."

As they slowly approached his house, a silence had drifted in like a thick layer of fog. Being use to hearing constant chatter when he ran into her, Paul sent a side ward glance at the bluenette. She was looking down at the ground, probably lost in thought.

This was nothing like her usual self.

Seconds slowly trickled by as they reached his house, not a single word had been spoken. Although silence was normal to him, this time things didn't seem right. It almost felt... unsettling. Tossing the keys aside on to a table by the door, the trainer was about to head into the kitchen when he noticed Dawn still standing at the doorway, looking unsure.

Their eyes met, black to dark blue, an unknown connection being created.

"Why are you just standing there, troublesome?" Paul finally spoke, breaking the silence.

Dawn looked away, "You never invited me in, so..."

"Whatever," he said, walking into the kitchen. "Feel free to do what you want."

Cautiously stepping inside and closing the door behind her, Dawn followed him, keeping a distance back as he were dangerous, and watched him carefully.

_'Gone for a job, keep the house clean! -Reggie'_

Paul scanned the note before crumpling it into paper ball and tossed it aside. Grabbing two apples, he tossed one to Dawn then headed to the living room. Watching the girl sit down across from him, he decided to find out what was the cause for her quietness.

"Speak, troublesome," Paul ordered.

Jumping at the sound of his voice, Dawn looked up from his apple. "I not a Lillipup, you know! The name is DAWN!"

Paul silently chuckled, glad he managed to provoke her usual personality back out.

"Why did you give me an apple? I didn't think generosity was a quality you had..." she asked, her voice quiet and full of curiosity.

"Reggie would throw a fit if he knew I didn't treat the house guests nicely," Paul mumbled, picturing the situation. Letting his imagination bubble pop, he realized he didn't know why she was acting differently. "Why aren't you talking as much as usual?"

Freezing as if she were caught in the act, Dawn looked back down at her untouched apple.

"You... noticed?" she asked.

He nodded, waiting.

"Well, uh, you see..." Dawn blushed, biting her lower lip. "I wanted to get to know you."

Paul sat there silently, slowly trying to take in the new information.

"People always say to 'walk a mile in their shoes' before judging them, so I wanted to see if I could understand you better if I tried to act like you," Dawn explained. "I can't seem to figure you out..."

"Hn." Paul responded.

_She won't be able to figure me out, _Paul mentally scoffed. _I'm not as easy to read of a book like she is._

"Don't bother," Paul said. "It's pointless."

"Oh..." Dawn answered, looking disappointed. She perked up, a look of confidence appearing. "I'll just keep trying another way!"

Paul took another bite of his apple, and scanned the room. Reggie's badges were placed on the mantle, a few photo around the room, and a few magazines scattered on the coffee table. He turned on the TV to see a replay of a recent contest. The one Dawn had won a few days ago.

With the TV on and Dawn's chattering, Paul started to realize something. Dawn had tried to understand him. The contest she was in an example of strength, the ability to continue after hardships. Everyone's meaning of strong were different after all.

_Our personalities are complete different, we might not even be compatible. Although... things could change._

Even though they were complete opposites, Paul decided that even though she didn't fit his old expectations, she fit his new expectations perfectly.

* * *

Sorry this was extremely bad and short... :P

I had inspiration sparks that kept coming and going. I'm glad I finally got it done though. :)

Either way, I hope you enjoyed my belated birthday gift, Kicks! :)

Thanks for reading and have a great day!

~Skitty13


End file.
